


Break Out the Brain Bleach

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [147]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bruce finds it all Hilarious, Gen, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Steve is Confused, Suggestive Themes, Superhusbands, Tony is embarrassed, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Science Boyfriends discover Super Husbands<br/>Sequel to Up All Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Out the Brain Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Yeah, it was very cute. Thank you! The science boyfriends tumblr fic, that is. Could you do a continuation where they stumble across the superhusbands tag? Haven't looked at it myself but I can imagine what's in there. It'd be fun to see how science boyfriends react to superhusbands.
> 
> (Of course! I haven’t been on the superhusbands tag in a while, so I went to check it out and then I got side tracked -.-)

  
"Oh, Superhusbands, let’s check this out Bruce, it sounds interesting" said Tony to his boyfriend, who replied "I don’t know Tony, I don’t think it is what you think it is", but Tony just shushed him and clicked on the tag.

"HOLY MOTHER OF-" he shouted, ducking his head, while Bruce stifled a laugh, and said completely unhelpful things, like "Wow, that’s really detailed" and "I never thought Steve would be so bendy" causing Tony to groan and mumble "I’m not gonna be able to look him in the eye for weeks."

When Steve returned from his jog a little while later, saw both men sitting just how he left them, and asked “are you guys still looking at the cats”, he couldn’t figure out why Tony turned a deep red and began to splutter, or why Bruce ended up laughing so hard that Tony toppled off his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> ehe, now the superhusbands tag is more adorable domestic fluff than porn, which is more prevalent in the Stony tag, but I figured the porn would work better in this story. Send More! Tumblr url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox


End file.
